What could have been
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: What if Saya never died? What if she and Creed also become friends? What if Train and Creed left Cronos together? Why were the Elders so posessed from the thought if Train and Creed are not they pets anymore...The fic will be re-done by Alolha123
1. Firts meting

A/N: hey guys! Ok I know I really should continue one of my other BC-fics and don't worry I will try to get some new chapters up today, and if I have luck all three so don't worry. Well and now to a little explaining before I get everyone confused like I usually do. This particular fiction is the second one in my cute category which I call "What if…", I'm already working on a fiction with the title '_Brotherly love'_, it is one FMA fiction and you can find it on and well it shows a possible situation on the line "_What if Hohenhaim never left Envy behind and would have taken him with him?" _it is really cute. And so this one will also be working with the 'what if' question and I think I will also work some little things in this which you will find in my other fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat, it belongs to Kentaro Yabuki-sensei, but there are some things in this fic that are mine…

P.S.: like my fics '_Obsessive thoughts'_ and '_Comfort_' this fic is also not related to my other Black Cat fictions…

I. First meting

* * *

It was a rather hot day, but it was not unusual in this time of the year. Train Heartnet or in the underworld better know as Cronos Number XIII. the legendary Black Cat, was walking around, his tender mark black jacket swirling behind him in the soft little breeze. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, birds were singing and everything was peacefull…and all this made Train feel rather bored out of his mind. Heck he was even so bored that he called Sephiria, only to ask if there was some new mission even a little one. But nothing and after the phoning he was advised by Number I. to go and see immediately the Cronos doctor because she thought that the heat got to Train or that he got suddenly sick.

Train hated days when there was nothing to do, but then he suddenly stopped as he heard someone yell his name. The Black Cat turned around to see a young woman waving happily while bouncing up and down to get his attention…and that of the whole park…

"Hey Saya." he said after walking over to the young sweeper.

"Hay Train-kun, how are you today?" she asked cheerfully like always.

"Fine, but a bit bored." he said grinning.

Saya was really special to him, she was the first person he actually saw as a friend. She had also a hard past, her parents abusing her and then going from one family to the other, but she never gave up and this was that fascinated Train on her and in the same time envied. She could escape her pain and smile again, but he couldn't let go of his past and the pain it brought in his heart. Suddenly he noticed a hand wave in front of his face.

"Train-kun, are you in there?" Saya asked confused as Train finally snapped back to reality.

"Uhm…sorry I think I spaced out a little bit." he said grinning awkwardly while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh? Ok and now come Train-kun I invite you on a jug of milk." she said smiling.

"Now that sounds like a good plan." Train grinned as both walked away together.

* * *

_**Somewhere else in the city… **_

Creed Diskence was walking around in the city bored. There was nothing to do, he had already cleaned his apartment like ten times on that day and it was now so clean and sterile that you could even use it as a birth room or operating room. He had also called Number I. to ask her if there was something he could do. And of course dashed like a mad man, which many members of Cronos thought he was, to headquarters as he heard that hid beloved partner needed to go to the doctor and nearly scared the poor man half to death.

* * *

Now after he finally calmed down the silver haired swordfighter decided to visit his partner. He was just passing the park when he suddenly spotted something which made his heart stop. There on a bench sat his beloved Cat grinning at a woman.

"Who is that…." he hissed angrily, his mind still trying to find the right word to use for the woman.

It seemed that while his mind was searching for a proper word his angered body decided to not waste any time with waiting for Creed's other part to come up with something and begun to walk or to be better stamp over to the duo.

Train felt suddenly a strange cold run over his body, as id something dangerous would be nearing them at a rather fast space, but he dismissed the thought. Saya on the other hand was now looking over his shoulder, puzzlement written all over her face. Train looked at her strangely, but then he followed her gaze and he almost crashed from shock to the ground. There behind him stood Creed Diskence, his partner by Cronos, looking rather angry and…jealous?

"Hello Train." Creed said in a strange tone and Train begun sincerely to hope that they don't need to fight here in front of everyone. His partner could act sometimes rather strange, but he never saw him act like that.

"Oh, you know Train-kun?" Saya asked cheerfully and Train let his hand slowly travel to Hades, this looked not good. What the heck got in to Creed?

"Yes, I know him then I'm his partner. Creed Diskence, and **you **are?" he asked, his voice dripping from venom, which Saya missed to notice or she simply choose to ignore it.

"My name is Saya Minatsuki." she said smiling and Train choose this time to stand up and walk a bit nearer to his partner, so that he could block his attacks if he dared to go against Saya. Train didn't know why, but he had this strange feeling that something like this could happen. Suddenly a giggle entered the ears of both man as they stared confused at the young sweeper who was now laying on the bench, one hand holding the bench's headboard so that she would not fall down and the other was clutching her stomach.

"What is so funny?" Creed hissed and Train could only stare confused from his in front of exploding partner and his madly giggling friend. What the heck was wrong with everyone today? Was something in the water?

"No…nothing, bu….but….you two lo…look kind of…cu…cute together…" Saya managed to say between fits of giggle which soon turned in to a full fit of hysterical laughing when she saw both Cronos agents eyes go wide and both blushing madly. The scene was to priceless.

Train felt his jaw dropping. He and Creed looking cute together, did Saya finally lose it? And why was Creed suddenly blushing like hell and looking at him when he thinks that Train wouldn't notice. And the most important question, WHY THE HECK WAS HE BLUSHING!

"I will see you guys later. Bye Train-kun, bye Creed-kun." said Saya's voice suddenly, bringing both man back to Earth. Then the young woman suddenly turned around grinning. "You two would make a perfect couple together." and with that she was of, leaving two bet red erasers behind.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so this was the first chapter, sorry if everyone is a bit OOC, mostly Saya, but to my defense this was the first time I worked with her in a fiction… 


	2. Dark secrets part I

A/N: gomen everyone that I couldn't update new chapters, but I needed to move to Szeged, because of the start of the university to which I got accepted. And before that I was on vacation in Erdély and now I need to take up my curses and go to the university up Monday so I won't have to much time, but I will try to update as soon as I have some free time…gomen nesai…

II. Dark secrets part I.

* * *

Number I. felt like as if everything would go wrong on this day or something weird would happen. First he clock didn't' ring and she would have been late if it weren't for Belze who come to pick her up. She was still avoiding him after opening the door and standing in front of him in a pink strapped nightgown which ended a bit a bow her knees. She would need to kill Monika for giving her that thing for he birthday. So Belze was still flushed when they arrived to work and some agents looked strangely at them and then come Janus's comment when he saw them; "Wow did you two get a bit naughty…". Let's just say that Number X needed to get his partner to the med bay and if we are already by the word med bay then shortly after that Heartnet called her and asked her if there was some WORK TO DO! She immediately sent him to the doctor and after that Creed called asking the same and nearly scared the doctor and half Cronos almost to death as he dashed inside the building. And it was hot.

Sometimes Sephiria really doubted that she was made for her job. And now was she carrying a five files in the archive, weren't the mocks assigned for this job? But it was one order from the Elders.

After getting in the dark archive she sat the files down, but then suddenly something caught her eyes. It looked like as if there was a little hidden door behind one of the closets. She looked at it and curiosity got the better of her. But how to pull it away, she hated to admit it, but she was not strong enough to pull it away. Suddenly the sound of steps entered he ears and from they sound she had a quiet good guess who it was so she opened the door a bit when the person passed the door and with a quick move pulled the startled person inside.

Belze could only stare with a mix of shock and confusion at the petite woman holding his arm. He was already shocked when she opened her apartment door only dressed in a short nightgown and now was he pulled by her in the archive.

"Sep…." but she suddenly put her hand on his mouth.

"Ssss…I need your help by pulling away that closet." She whispered to him.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"There is a door behind it which I have never noticed and I want to know what is behind it." She said and Belze sweat dropped, Sephiria could really act like a young child when curiosity got the better of her, it was in a way cute.

"Ok, I will help you." He said as he walked over to the closet and pulled it away from the door.

Sephiria walked up to it and opened the old door. A little cloud of dust come against them when the door opened with a little squeak. Blue eyes peeked curiously inside as she some files. Taking them out she sat down on the ground and begun to look inside, suddenly her eyes widened and filled with something Belze thought he would never see in those blue orbs…horror…

"Sephiria, what is wrong?" he asked the young woman worried.

"Belze…please come here…." she said, her tone holding fear in it which made the man even worry more as he made his way to her side and sat down. "Please tell me I didn't just read this…." She said while she held a shaking hand before her mouth.

Belze looked down at the files and he immediately understood what the terrible secret which Sephiria discovered was. This couldn't be the truth, it just couldn't be…

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so this was the second chapter. Well what do you think? What did Sephiria and Belze discover? 


	3. Dark secrets part II

A/N: so everyone my classes are over for today and after finding out that on the university they will show every Thursday at half eight an Anime movie I'm in a good mode and now I will reveal the secret which Sephiria and Belze found out…

III. Dark secrets part II.

* * *

Belze walked in silence beside Sephiria. The man was still desperately trying to get the heat out of his checks, but he failed. Ok, he told Sephiria after she was chosen to become a Number that he would be there for her and help h every time she needed it, but standing in the woman's washroom and holding her hair up while she was throwing up was a bit to much. And to ad to his luck there come Xiao and Janus again, later one with one eye patch and a bandaged hand.

"Hey, Belze some female agents said that they saw you in the ladies room." Xiao said.

"He was only holding my hair up as I threw up." Sephiria stepped in.

"Oh, congratulations. Sephe-nee, can I name the baby if it is a boy?" Janus asked grinning.

"Erm…uh…Janus…we should go now." Xiao said as he tried desperately to drag his partner away, but failed and so the youngest Number needed to explain to the doctor that the bloody plump he put on the table was actually Number VII. and not strawberry pudding.

* * *

After three hours sat every Number gathered in Karl's office, everyone looking confused at the duo who made everyone gather there.

"Sephiria, why are we here?" Xiao asked.

"Karl, Mason, what do you know about operation Oni?" Sephiria asked, her tone emotionless. Everyone looked confused from her at the two men who suddenly seemed nervous.

"Nothing." Mason said, but everyone flinched as the young woman threw some files on the table, he eyes filled with anger and disgust.

"NOTHING YOU DARN WELL KNOW WHAT THIS PROJECT IS! YOU KNEW WHAT THE ELDERS DID TO HEARTNET AND DIKENSE!!" she yelled at the two men, startling and confusing everyone at the same time.

"Sephiria, calm down." Xiao said. He was not long a Number, but he knew that I. wouldn't act like this.

"We should tell…" said Karl as he took a deep sigh. "Operation Oni means that the Elders decided that they want to use the power of Gods to rule earth. They found out about a family about which old scripts say that one of they ancestors who started the family was the XIII.th demon who was sealed away. Many documents say that behind every powerful person started from Rammses, Alexander the Great to Napoleon, behind every of them stood a member of this family, but when they parted away they fell. So the Elders wanted someone who they could manipulate to work for them." Karl said.

"After they found the family they paid a woman to get taken up as maid in the house. She then manipulated the car of the older hair so that they had an accident. The man and his wife dyed by the accident, but they four years old son lived and was taken away by the woman who after the police was after her gave the child to her friend who was a prostitute and obviously didn't take good car of the child who then killed her in reflex. Meanwhile wanted the elders to create the perfect partner for him, a mate you could say to who he would get fixated. For this they used pairs who were soon having a child, and while the parents didn't notice our scientists injected the unborn children with animal DNA. Many results dyed on the next two weeks or only lived for a second looking like grotesque monsters except for one child. So the Elders ordered one of they outside men to hire one assassin who should kill the parents. Unfortunately the man had the principle to never kill a pair who has a child and took the boy with him. After a while he was found and executed and the boy come to us." Mason ended the explaining and watched the pale faces of the others. For a long time there was only death silence in the room.

"Ugh…you mean…" Naizer said.

"The child whose parents were killed in that accident and is also partly demon was Creed and the child who's genes were manipulated was Train." Karl said, his voice filled with guilt. The whole room feel again in silence.

"We are the marionettes of power hungry monsters…" Sephiria whispered in a dark tone.

She wanted to believe that all this was only a nightmare, that the Elders weren't so cruel. She accepted that the enemies of Cronos must be deleted, but Creed's and Train's family didn't do anything. She knew that after this day she couldn't see any of the two in the eyes without fling the guild eating on her soul. How could the Elders do that to two children from which one was to young to protect himself and the other not even born, and what about the failed experiments, about the innocent families they have destroyed.

"Th's…th's omny a loke mght?" Janus asked.

"What did that mummy face just say?" Baldor asked.

"Uhm, he said 'this is only a joke right?" Xiao translated.

"How can you understand what he said?" Naizer asked stunned.

"I have a four three years old little sister, she talks like that." The Chinese man explained.

"Oh." Was the answer.

"So you say that the elders did something by that and that Dickens is at least part demon." Baldor spat as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I think this is the truth." Suddenly everyone was staring at Kranz.

"What?" Baldor said while staring shocked at his partner.

"I once overheard he second Elder as he said that Heartnet is getting harder to control and that they can't risk to lose they precious pets even if they need to sacrifice the whole organization, as long as they have they beasts they can't fail." Kranz said.

"Wait, they want to sacrifice us all?" asked Naizer.

"Yes, we are useless in they eyes." Mason said.

"I have decided." Sephiria said suddenly, causing everyone to look at her.

"What did you decide?" Belze asked.

"I won't let them continue."

"What?"

"I won't let those bastards continue. I will not let them use the two even if I need to dye for they freedom and safety." She said as she stood up. "Now decide, will you stand on my side or will you be against me." She said.

"We all stand to you." The other Numbers answered in union.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: well the theory about the origin of Train's abilities and why Zagine got killed… 


	4. Getting away

A/N: so guys here comes a new chapter to the fic. Sorry if the new chapter will get a bit short, but a short chapter is probably still better then abounding the fiction completely…

IV. Getting away

* * *

After meting secretly on the next day in an abounded warehouse the Numbers decided to get both Heartnet and Dickens out of Cronos and go with them to a place where they would be safe. But where was such a place?

The answer to they question come from Karl who told them that because of the never ending guilt he felt every time he looked at one of the two boys, that he begun to search for Creed's family and found them in France. He also called there and told the brother of Creed's deceased father what happened and that he told them that they all could come to them.

So it was settled, they would get the two and go together to France where Creed's family resided. The plan was flawless, but there was just one little problem…

Where the heck were Heartnet and Dickens?

* * *

Meanwhile in one other part of the city was a young girl jumping around the street leading to the park, followed by two men who were calmly walking behind her.

"Looks like as if someone is already sugar-high, and that already so early in the morning, I'm ashamed."

"Really funny Creed-kun, …beehh…." Saya said as she stuck her tongue out at the white haired man, who did the same. Train only sighed while looking at the two.

"I'm stuck with two eight years olds." He said.

"That is not true!!" the other two said in union and looked at the Black Cat with big puppy dog eyes.

"Gah…stop that…" Train said while holding up his arms in defense.

"So there are you two." At the voice all three turned around to see no one other then Sephiria walking up to them.

"Number I., what are you doing here?" Creed asked confused. Did they have a new mission? But if yes, then why did Number I. come personally to tell them? Did the elders find out about Saya knowing about Cronos and they want her to get eliminated?

"I come here to get you two, now come I will explain everything to you later." She said as she took both men by the hand.

This action confused the both of them, mostly that her hands were shaking as she took theirs as if afraid that she wasn't allowed to touch them, and there was something other on her which was unusual for the usually strong woman, and hat was the sadness and guilt in her blue eyes.

"Oh, do you two need to go working again?" Saya asked a bit disappointed. Only now did Sephiria notice the person standing behind the two agents.

"Looks like it, sorry Saya." Train said.

"No prob Train-kun, I know this is hat it means to be an top assassin." She said smiling.

"Heartnet, Dickens who is this girl."

"I'm Saya Minatsuki, a friend of the two and you must be Number I." she said smiling.

"You told her about us?" Sephiria asked the two confused.

"Erm…some things, he other she found out alone." Train said.

"Well then, she will also need to come with us."

After walking for a while they walked in a big forest, after one hour of walking they reached a big clearing where the Cronos helicopter stood, ready to take of.

"We are here." Sephiria said, but she suddenly turned around, hand around Christ's hilt.

"Don't dare to move, the Time Guardians turned against they Masters and need to be eliminated." Said one of the agents standing behind them.

"Sephiria, get with the three on board, Baldor, Kranz, Janus, Beluga, Naizer and me will come later after you." Belze said as he and the Numbers made themselves ready for the fight.

"Ok, please take care." And with that she dragged the confused trio on board and the helicopter took of while on the ground a bloody fight begun…

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so I told you that this one will get short… 


	5. Home?

A/N: so now I will try to get some things updated before my Ancient Eastern Religions exam…

V. Home?

* * *

They were on the helicopter since four hours and no one made even an attempt to explain to the just what the heck happened not to long ago. What did the other agents mean with the '_Time Guardians turning against they Masters'_.

"Sephiria…" Train said in a firm tone.

"Yes…" she asked, but deep down she knew what the other wanted to ask.

"What was all this crap about you all turning against Cronos and getting us away?" he asked the young blond who stared guiltily on the ground.

"We found out…" but suddenly she was interrupted by Mason.

"No Sephiria it is my resort to tell them and plead for they forgiveness or death form they hands." This all confused the trio even more.

"What the heck got in to everyone today?" Train asked frustrated.

"For about thirty years ago the Elders decided to strengthen they power with the power of the divine ones and so "Operation Oni" had begun…" he said while not daring to look in to the two agents eyes. "They found out about a family about which old scripts say that one of they ancestors who started the family was the XIII.th demon who was sealed away. Many documents say that behind every powerful person started from Rammses, Alexander the Great to Napoleon, behind every of them stood a member of this family, but when they parted away they fell. So the Elders wanted someone who they could manipulate to work for them. After they found the family they paid a woman to get taken up as maid in the house. She then manipulated the car of the older hair so that they had an accident. The man and his wife dyed by the accident, but they four years old son lived and was taken away by the woman who after the police was after her gave the child to her friend who was a prostitute and obviously didn't take good car of the child who then killed her in reflex. Meanwhile wanted the elders to create the perfect partner for him, a mate you could say to who he would get fixated. For this they used pairs who were soon having a child, and while the parents didn't notice our scientists injected the unborn children with animal DNA. Many results dyed on the next two weeks or only lived for a second looking like grotesque monsters except for one child. So the Elders ordered one of they outside men to hire one assassin who should kill the parents. Unfortunately the man had the principle to never kill a pair who has a child and took the boy with him. After a while he was found and executed and the boy come to us…" he heard both Train and Creed gasp in horror as they re-heard happenings from they own past.

"You…you…YOU DARE TO TELL ME THAT MY PARENTS AND THEN ZAGINE NEEDED TO DAY, BECOUSE THOSE THREE FUCKING GAZERS LET THEY MAN MANIPULATE ON ME!!!" Train screamed in anger. He couldn't believe that what they did to him. Suddenly he turned around looking worried at Creed who only sat there pale, blue eyes wide. He just found out that the woman he killed wasn't his reall mother then his real parents were murdered. Train suddenly wanted to vomit.

"When I found this out yesterday I have decided that I want you two to get away from Cronos." Sephiria said as Train sat back down.

"A…and where are we going…?" Creed asked suddenly, voice faint.

"Karl found out that your uncle still lives in the same place in France, he knows what happened and is awaiting us." She said and thought that she saw a faint light in Creed's blue orbs at the mentioning that he had a still living relative who he could met soon.

The rest of the trip went in silence, but Sephiria was worried, worried because of the others who fought for them to escape. She could never forgive herself if something happened to them.

* * *

Some hours later they arrived in one of the hidden places of France. It was something which looked like the remaining of a Vulcan to which's inside a valley lead. There in the ancient crater they could see a lake, rivers, forests and clear fields and there near the hearth laid the little ancient looking village Jealuen and there in the center stood the gigantic castle of the Dickense family.

As the helicopter landed and left it they were immediately greeted by the Lord and his wife himself. No one had a problem with guessing that Creed and the man were really related and Train had now a great guess how Creed would look with mustache and beard.

"Creed bienvenir patrie neveu." The silver haired man said as he hugged Creed while smiling.

"Merci…oncle…" Creed said unsure if he was even allowed to call the man by this title.

"Come now inside, you friends are already here and are waiting for you." Said the woman woman smiling kindly at they guests an turned to the entrance.

"Bu…but how?" Sephiria was confused, how could the others be already here, but then suddenly the door opened and Baldor stood there rather pale and painting, then he pointed suddenly at Creed and his uncle.

"Baldor what is…"

"That is it…the whole family has a rather big tick…" he said.

"He?"

Suddenly walked also Janus and Naizer out of the castle looking rather green.

"Who the heck in the right minds comes to the idea to skin his rivals and keep them as trophies…" Naizer said and the others paled.

"Hmm…the skin collection belongs if I remember right to our ancestor Lady Rosette. For a second I thought you were speaking about Lord Alfonse's hand trophies which he got from the fameless who dared to come near the man he was rather interested in.

"Ugh…nice family…"Xiao said as he patted a whimpering Janus who was now clinging to his legs.

Yep Creed really had an interesting family…

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: so what do you think about the chapter? 


	6. A new live

VI. A new live

* * *

They were now already since a whole week living in the castle. Creed was really happy to have finally found his real family and was still trying to get Train with the help of Saya of course who decided to play matchmaker together with the help of Xiao for both Creed and Train and two certain Numbers. Janus was still a bit freaked out after finding the head trophies of one of Creed's ancestors when they were brought from the North Tower in the castle to be cleaned.

They also needed some time to get over the little fact that the people who lived in Jealuen dyed since a five hundred years ago by the hand of the "_Black Death"_.

But all in all was they new live peaceful, hidden away carefully from the piercing eyes of the Elders who were still searching angered after they pets who have escaped from them, but to no veil…

_Owari _

* * *

A/N: ok this was an absolutely short ending… 


End file.
